Knock up
by Moonlover21
Summary: In this story Serena, and Inuyasha, meet at a club after having a one night stand She find herself knock up by a guy she doesn't even really know they were strangers to each other. It kind of like base of the Movie Knock up but not so much yelling and idiotic people with a lot of swearing it a little more fun. Darien, went though a Selfish fazes. So hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Knock up

This is kind of base of the movie Knock up. Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon style.  
Inuyasha. gose out to a club mad at Kagome, for playing with his family's money they were fighting plus Kagome, cheated on Him with a hot guy that She ment in Italy.

Serena, goes out telling Leta, her best friend all about Darien, having affair with a girl He was going to collage with at the time Serena, and Darien, go though a brake up.  
Making the girls think it was time for Serena, to get back up on the horse.  
Of course Rai, piss Serena, off by calling her a goody, goody a girl who make a guy wait around for everything, telling her that it was her fault that Darien, cheated in the first place maybe if She would brake her dumb rules just once maybe she have things her way.

Let start there hope you like it this is kind of a last min, thought up story plus I was bored.

that the start of it anyway hope you like it.


	2. It not going to work between us anymore

Knock up

Serena, woke to her clock on her phone going off it was time for her to go to work again. Ahhh morning Luna, Spoke up Serena, smiling at her feline friend and teacher.

Morning Serena, how you sleep Asks Luna. find I was in a great dream Say's Serena, dressing in a waitress clothing has She put her hair up in it normal style meatball look two pick tails tied to a bun at the top of her head.

So how did the date go with Darien, Asks Luna. Alright He wasn't listen to me very much when we were talking like always, like normally he would listen to what I had to say but He just seem to be trouble along with a lot on his mind Spoke Serena.

Um I wonder what could be bothering him spoke up Luna. I don't know I kept asking him if he was alright but he kept given me the same answer He was find mostly tried from his long trip plus the fact he had to go back today Say's Serena.

Um maybe he was just tired he has been working really hard so you two can have a life together Say's Luna. Yeah maybe but I better get to the restraint before Leta, get mad at me for being late, after all She did help me get the job Say's Serena. Bye Serena, Say's Luna. Bye mom see you later Say's Serena, putting her shose on. See you later dear take care Spoke up up Mother.

Across town.

Has Kagome, rolled over to her side looking at the clock it was already pass 10:00 am She was piss off. Dam it Inuyasha, you press the snooze button Again didn't you yelled Kagome, running around the house.

Has Inuyasha, sat up really fast from her scaring I did I thought you could use some more sleep Spoke up Inuyasha. that wasn't very nice of you, you jerk Yelled Kagome.

Why are you going to work for anyway with all the money I make it should be all you need for the rest of are life's and it 10:00 in the morning Spoke up Inuyasha. I'm not going to work I have a flight to catch remember idoit Yelled Kagome. Man I don't see why you have to go to Italy for 5 months Spoke up Inuyasha, sitting in bed.  
Cause it for my job plus I'm a swim suit model idoit Say's Kagome, putting a jacket on. What the hell is your promble lately Kagome, why are you being so bitchy to me Asks Inuyasha. Because your being an idoit lately Say's Kagome. I'm not Yelled Inuyasha, putting his pants on.

Give me one good reason why your not an idoit, cause let see you got in a fight with Koga, in the bar when we were all hanging out as friends then Hojo, when will this jealousy of yours stop Yelled Kagome. I shouldn't have to share me girlfriend Kagome, Spoke up Inuyasha, again.

Well I never said you had too Say's Kagome. beside Kikyo, calling you again Spoke Kagome. You know I don't see her anymore I broke up with her in high school She keep calling me Yelled Inuyasha. Yeah well sometimes I just think you and I aren't meant to have a life together Spoke Kagome.  
What that suppose to mean I thought you wanted to have a family with me that why I gave you a ring Asks Inuyasha.

I don't know what I want anymore I used to want to be with you but now I'm beginning to think that we just grown so far apart Spoke Kagome, putting her hair up.  
What dose that mean Asks Inuyasha. You know what I mean Spoke Kagome. what you want to brake up with me Asks Inuyasha, feeling hurt badly. I don't know I think it something we should think about Say's Kagome, feeling sad. find then go cause has if we both know you only wanted me to asks you to marry me because of my family's money Yelled Inuyasha.  
Oh grow up Inuyasha, that another reason I think it not going to work you don't know how to act like a real man Spoke Kagome, walking out the door. I do to you slut yelled Inuyasha.

that the first half hope you like it.


	3. More trouble

Knock up

Down town.

Hey Serena, what the hell took so long Asks Leta. has the rest of the girls came in for there brakefest has always.

I'm not late I still have 15 min, before I need to be clock in Spoke up Serena, smiling.  
Of course Say's Leta, smiling back at her. Leta, was wearing the same thing has Serena, a waitress dress with her hair up in one pony tail. So Serena,how the date go Asks Mina, sitting down with the rest of the girls morning meetings.

Um it was great I guess Say's Serena. Hey Jack can you put in a order number one in for me please no chesses Asks Serena. Sure thing babe so you want a egg sausage pancake sandwich Say's Jack. Yep that the one Say's Serena.

So what all happen on your date Asks Rai, smiling. Well Darien, left this morning he had to go back to collage his classes started back up now so we didn't get a lot of time together Say's Serena. but the hole weekend you spent the time together right Asks Amy. Yes we did we mostly went out to see a movie then we went for dinner then he took me home Say's Serena, smiling.

Um and that all that happen Asks Rai, smiling at Serena, with a dirty smile. Yes that all Rai, we didn't do it yet I wanted to wait a little longer yet till he's back in Tokyo before I trade in my V card Say's Serena, blushing. Again you asks him to wait Asks Rai. Why is that so wrong Asks Serena. It just you better give him something soon other wise he may just find someone else to give it to him Spoke up Rai, speaking her mind.

Darien, would never cheat on me Say's Serena, crossing her arms. Yeah Rai, don't say things like that Say's Amy. you have no idea if he is or not or do you know and that why your saying this to Serena, Asks Mina.  
No I don't know for sure but you should be careful at least Say's Rai. Um maybe your right Spoke Serena, but I don't want to brake my rule yet Say's Serena. beside I just got into collage this is my 2nd year Say's Serena.  
Serena, would you stop being such a good girl and brake one of your rules Spoke Rai. What if I don't want to Yelled Serena, Has Jack gave her, her food.

thanks Jack Say's Serena. Sure thing replied Jack. What so wrong with me wanting to wait and make it a wondeful moment Asks Serena.  
Well if you want him to keep waiting around then find but you should know it could cause him to want it Say's Rai, drinking her coffie. Whatever Say's Serena, has She started eatting fast.

there the bell i have to go to work now see you later Say's Serena, walking away.

Rai, you had no right to say that Spoke Mina. Yeah what are you thinking Asks Amy.  
I know She want it to be something but I think Darien, really wants to do it Say's Rai. how can you be so sure Asks Amy. the way he kiss her when he got off the plane when we pick him up at the airport Say's Rai. maybe so but it her body and Darien, would never force her too you know that Say's Mina.  
true he may not do that doesn't mean he won't sneak around till he get back he in a hole different state now he not here with her who know what happening be hide her back Say's Rai. I hate to say it but you could be right but please don't go upsetting Serena, about this Say's Amy.

Later on.

Hey Inuyasha, yelled out Miroku, who seen Inuyasha, running in the park.  
Um has Inuyasha, stop running to see his best friend sent he was a boy.

Hey Miroku, what happening Asks Inuyasha, smiling. Has Miroku, has the happiness smile on his face ever. Are you Ok Miroku, Asks Inuyasha. Yes everything is just great in fact Sango, is 11 weeks pragenet Spoke Miroku, smiling.

Seriously you two only been morning for about 3 months almost Spoke up Inuyasha. I know that but I'm finally living the dream Say's Miroku.  
really So how the baby look or how is it then Asks Inuyasha. good growing fast I'm so happy Say's Miroku.

Has Inuyasha, was thinking about Miroku, being happy over a child but then again it was something he always wanted. so He broke the silents.

Are you sure your ready to be a father Asks Inuyasha. Yes I'm I have wanted this for a long time, how about You and Kagome,  
aren't you two going to be getting married in a few months Asks Miroku. I don't think so she seem to want to end everything with Me Say's Inuyasha.  
what why Asks Miroku.

She yelled at me this morning now She gone to Italy for 5 months Say's Inuyasha. Um you didn't say you were fighting like that Say's Miroku. We been fighting it just not getting any better this morning She told me we both should start thinking more about are futures and what we both want Say's Inuyasha, being serious. Man I wish I knew what to say but I'm here for you Say's Miroku. Thanks I'm going to finish my run now Say's Inuyasha, running off now.

Oh man what if those to fanlly do brake up where that lead Inuyasha, to then Spoke up Miroku. No way Kagome, loves Inuyasha, more then anything She just being her normal self Say's Miroku, to himself.

5 months later.

Inuyasha, had done a lot of thinking His parents both think Inuyasha, could do better in a future wife but they kept there mouths shut sent it what he wanted. His Brother not so much telling him that Kagome, was getting to selfish it always about her needs now never is it about anyone else's so that also got him thinking maybe His brother could be right but he would drop dead before he say it out loud.

Serena, was waiting at the Airport She was going to go See Darien, He didn't know She was coming She was going to surprised him sent he couldn't come home over the holidays this month He didn't make eoff money at least that what he told her to She was going to go to him. She didn't want to have to wait another 6 months before she saw him again plus She was going to sleep with him this time too She was going down for the weekend then back home She was going to bring him all the love if he couldn't go to her then She would go to him.

Inuyasha, was at work at his father Co. and the has he was writing a few more things down his cell was ringing. Um not now I'm at work thought Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha, meeting in 5 min spoke up Brandon, who nickname everyone called Sky. Oh thanks be there in a min, Say's Inuyasha. Has He seen Kagome's name come up.

Hello Baby listen I can't talk now I have a meeting I have to be in 5 min, Spoke up Inuyasha. It find Inuyasha, I just wanted to call you to let you know I'm not going to be coming back for another 7 months Spoke up Kagome's voice. What but I miss you so much already please come home Kagome, Asks Inuyasha. Look baby I don't think we should see each other anymore Say's Kagome, sad voice.

What are you saying to me Kagome, why won't you come home Kagome, if it about are last fight I'm sorry really I'm Say's Inuyasha. No it not that Say's Kagome. Then what wrong Asks Inuyasha. Please don't hate me but Inuyasha, I don't want to get married anymore at least not to you Say's Kagome, speaking very seriously. What why not Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, your going to find a better women then me Say's Kagome. What is going on Kagome, tell me now Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I'm moving out here Say's Kagome. What do you mean Asks Inuyasha. I was already at the house I pack up all of my things I left just now Say's Kagome. Why are you doing this to me why are you leaving me for I don't under stand Asks Inuyasha, almost crying.

Silent!. Inuyasha, I'm Pragenet and it not your baby Say's Kagome. Has the line went died silents.

What Yelled Inuyasha. I'm sorry it happen when I first got out here I wasn't thinking at first and then I fell in love with Justin, I'm sorry Inuyasha, Say's Kagome. I can't believe you would go and cheat on Me you don't ever talk to me again Yelled Inuyasha, hanging the phone up.

silents for a moment.

Inuyasha, the meeting started Spoke up His Father. I'm sorry dad but your going to have to deal with the team today Kagome, just left my house and I have to make sure She didn't steal anything that mine Say's Inuyasha, getting ready to leave.

Wait just a min, what do you mean Kagome, left Asks His Father. She left me dad She called me to brake up with me in stand of looking me in the eyes and of telling me right to my face that She cheated on Me plus is pragenet now too so She moving to Italy now Yelled Inuyasha.

Watch your tone with me Boy Spoke his Father. Sorry it just why did She have to play with my feelings Say's Inuyasha. Well go on home I can handle things here by myself plus you need the time off Say's Inuyasha's father. Thanks Say's Inuyasha, leaving.

Has Inuyasha, walk into his now half empty house well all of Kagome's things were gone everything else that was there was his things He was piss off at her but he didn't want to deal with any of this pain right now or anything so He just went to bed.

Has for Serena's airplane ride.

Has Serena, finally got to where She was going She was America She never been but it was nice She was standing in New York the city that never sleeps the city of love. Has She couldn't wait to See Her love once more.

There his apartment Say's Serena, happy to finally get to where She was going. Has She got to his door She knock on the door She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Has She waited.

Meanwhile with Darien 20 min before.

Has He was working on midterms a girl name Jenny came into his room asking for his help with study when they both secretly plan on meeting in his dorm room.

Hey baby Say's Darien. Hello yourself so are we going to do this or what Asks Jenny. Of course I even order us pizza for later Spoke up Jenny. nice I love pizza Say's Darien. I know Say's Jenny. Has they were making out on Darien's sofa. Jenny clothes were all on the floor. they were into each other Darien, was fucking her like crazy. They were so into each other till a knock came to Darien's door.

That must be the pizza spoke up Darien. that was faster then they said it would be Say's Jenny. I'll be right back baby Spoke Darien. Has He got up to open the door once he open the door he was face to face with Serena, and all He was dress in was his boxers.

Serena, what the hell are you doing here Asks Darien, with a busted look on his face. I came to surprised you sent you said you couldn't come see me I thought I come see you Say's Serena, smiling at him.

Darien, here I forgot to give you the money for the pizza, Spoke up a women who walk up beside Darien naked. Oh your not the pizza girl are you Asks Jenny. Darien, are you cheating on me Asks Serena. Looking at the both of them.

Serena, look I didn't know you were coming here and I well yes I was but I didn't want you to know about this I'm sorry Say's Darien, with the deer in the head light look on his face caught. The girls were right you were out here cheating on me Yelled Serena, has tears started.

Baby I'm sorry I just wanted to have a little fun in collage Say's Darien, feeling sorry for being caught. You have a girlfriend Asks Jenny. Yes He dose but not anymore you can have him you pig Yelled Serena, has She slap Darien, right across the face.

Serena, went back home it was a week before She stop crying her eyes out She was broken hearted by Darien. He tried to call her but She wouldn't answer him She had up changing her number so She ever had to hear from him again. never again would she be played has the fool never again. of course the girls were helpful well almost all of them beside Rai, who said it was her fault She told Serena, that this would happen sooner or later.

Well that it for this chapter. hope you like it so far.


	4. Throwing the rule book out the window

Knock up

8 weeks later.

Serena, was working hard on her college test coming up She had pass the others this was the last one then She would be out of college She been in college for about 2 years. Darien, took a 6 years college tour in America, that He would be away a lot and She knew she should known he would cheat all men that go away cheat never can they be faithful.

Hey Serena, can I speak with you Asks her boss. Yes sir, please be right there in a moment. Please Leta, can you help this nice lady please Asks Serena. Sure thing Spoke up Leta, taken over.

come on in Serena, Spoke up her Boss. Is everything alright sir, Asks Serena. You have been working really hard lately plus taken on more hours then any other staff so I was thinking about what would you say to us given you a raise to manger in stand of staff Say's Her Boss Andy.

Are you serious Sir, you want me to start up has manger training and everything Asks Serena, smiling for the first time in weeks. Yes I'm cause I think you got what it take to be full on now plus your almost done with your college classes Say's Andy. Sure I love to move up sir, Say's Serena. good now get back to work.

Has Serena, went back to work. later has everyone was closing down everything and cleaning up.

Hey Serena, what happen earlier Asks Leta. Um oh about Andy calling me in his office is that what you mean Asks Serena. Yes what did he wish to speak to you about Asks Leta. He going to give me a raise, you are now looking at one of the new manger here at the job Say's Serena, smiling. Oh my god your going to be up with me Say's Leta, smiling and laughing with Serena.

Yes I know it great Say's Serena. We have to go out Say's Leta. really but where too it late out Spoke Serena, smiling. beside I'm tired and I would like to go home Spoke up Serena. Oh come on Serena, it time we go out for a night you been doing nothing but working and going home and sleeping sent the hole mess with Darien, it been 2 months now it time to get back out there and have some fun Say's Leta. come on let go dancing after work Spoke Leta. I don't know Say's Serena. look come on don't make me go alone beside if you go out it will prombley shut Rai, up about you never braking any of your rules Say's Leta, smiling knowing She got there.

Alright after work we will go out to a club just this once. Hay beside you need this it would be nice for you to get out of the house plus have some fun with a guy Say's Leta. who know maybe I will meet my prince tonight Spoke Leta, laughing. Your crazy but I will go you better tell the others were going out Say's Serena. right good thinking Say's Leta. Has She pick up her phone texting all the girls that they were going out to a club tonight and to meet them later at 11:30 pm when they got off work.

Back with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, had been sitting around working a lot His father never seen so much work get done in a long time he was worried about his son behavior till He told him he wanted him to take a week off go have some fun like he use to do go party with his friends or something.

Miroku, and Brandon plan a guy night out to a club to go out dancing plus maybe hook up with a girl if there lucky eoff. Inuyasha, was feeling more up to it but mostly for the just hanging out part he hadn't really had sex sent Kagome, left he was to piss off to think about doing anything else but work to put his mind into ease.

Has Inuyasha, was getting into a Limo his Mother didn't want him driving if he was going to be getting drunk His father order a limo for him. Sesshomarou, figure he could used a night after his last girlfriend has well She made Sesshomarou, angry has well they were never a good thing to start with He only dating her for a little while cause it gave him a good look for a while but not anymore now She was just a slut and he was looking for someone new.

Sesshomarou, dress in a white button up shirt nice simple Blue jeans with a fur vest. Inuyasha, dress in a Red sexy shirt that did show his body off eoff has you could tell he had a nice 6 pack on him even with a button up shirt on. Dark blue jeans that. simple shoes. they both bush there hair nicely to a point that matter. Miroku, was dress in a nice purple shirt black jeans normal shoes, He was just going to help get Inuyasha, out of his house. Sky, was wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans his hair pulled back in a pony tail. with dark brown hair with green eyes.

Has for the girls. the girls that were going out where. Leta, Mina, Serena, and Trista. Rai, couldn't make it out plus her and chad had plans already. And Amy, She way to busy with her doctors test plus way to be hide on some of her studies.

Trista, was dress in a ruby dress that went nicely with her eyes the dress cut off right above the knees, Her shoes were the same color has her dress pink lip stick same for eye shadow. tan color sink. Green blackish hair coloring.

Leta, was wearing Blue jeans with a thunder patterns on her shirt that was a tank showing off her boobs really nicely with white hill shoes. lighting bolts for earing's. She was wearing light pink lipstick. She was wearing her hair up same way has normal but only one little different was it has curls in it.

Mina, was wearing a yellow skirt with a sparkly gold tank top with just yellow stones for earrings. with white hills to match nicely with her hair up has always half up and half down.

Serena, had a hard time at first trying to find something nice for a club plus going out too and to show She was going to brake all her rules or at least try to have fun for once. So She pick out a very sexy Rey shirt that had no straps on it what so ever just sparkly then She pick out a dark blue mini skirt that was short but not to short for a slut look. and blue hill shoes with some jewel across the straps. She redid her hair has well making it more curly then normal with red lip stick.

Has the girls all met up. Wow Serena, you look beautiful tonight and hot Say's Mina. Thanks I hope it not to much Say's Serena, blushing. Not at all you just broke rule number 1 right now just by leaving your house like that Spoke up Mina, laughing. Well shall we go inside or get in line Asks Serena. Oh no we don't have to wait in line Say's Leta. We don't Asks Serena, who was watching them all walk to the man in front of the door.

Hey Travis Say's Leta. Hey Leta, come on in Say's the man in front of the door. Inside.

Inuyasha, and the guys were dancing around for a little while has was the girls till they all got a table for a bit to get a drink. Oh man it been so long sent I had this much fun Say's Serena, laughing. You see aren't you glad I got you out of the house Spoke Leta, smiling. Yeah I guess you were right I did need this a lot Say's Serena. Hey Sweet heart would you dance with me Asks a Man talking to Mina. Sure I'll love to Say's Mina, smiling.

Look at Mina, She like the dancing queen out there Say's Trista. I know She love to dance Say's Leta, smiling. Has Trista, was looking Herself over in her mini mirror She was beginning to wonder if She was losing her age to much.

Do you guess think I'm a little to old to be here Asks Trista. No not all Trista, Spoke Serena. I'm I hotter then these little bitches Asks Trista. Yes you look Hot Say's Leta. Guys in here would want to fuck me right Asks Trista. Yes I think there were a few that already eyeing you Say's Serena, smiling. That sound weird to say but it make me feel better Say's Trista. You look hot Trista, Say's Leta. OK I believe you two Say's Trista, fixing her hair up. OK I'm going to go get myself a drink would you two like something Asks Serena. No I'm good for now Say's Leta, smiling. Beside I'm trying to see if I can get a guy to want to buy me a drink Say's Leta. I see how about you Trista, Yeah anything good for me thanks Say's Trista. Then I shall return soon eoff I will be right back Say's Serena.

Has She walk to the bar.

Has Inuyasha, was heading to the bar has well the guys were all in a talking laughter at everything so He just figure now would be a good time to go get something to drink.

Hey dude Yelled Inuyasha, over the bar trying to get the bar tenner to notice Him. One moment Yelled the man who was getting slam by to many people at once. Has Serena, came up beside Inuyasha, has she started calling out to the same man has well.

He not listening to this half of the bar don't even waist your breath Say's Inuyasha, who finally look at Serena, who gave him a lock up. He look at us oh man if you can't get severest then how the hell I'm going to Spoke up Inuyasha, laughing. Yeah great Say's Serena. You want a beer Asks Inuyasha. Yeah I guess that OK Say's Serena. OK here I got this Say's Inuyasha. Has He took two beers from over the counter and put his money over the bar. Oh come on man Yelled the bar tenner. for your trouble Say's Inuyasha.

Here you are Say's Inuyasha. Are you sure this is Ok Asks Serena. Yeah no promble at all Say's Inuyasha. Well thanks a lot Say's Serena, smiling at Inuyasha. I'm Serena, Tuskino Spoke up Serena, putting her hand out to say hello to him. Rule number 2 broke talking to a man in a club big no, no.

I'm Inuyasha, Turkish Say's Inuyasha, shaking her hand. Well it was nice to have met you Say's Serena. You too Say's Inuyasha. Oh shit I'm suppose to get another beer for my friend Say's Serena. Oh here you can take mine Say's Inuyasha, handing his over. Are you sure no I can wait Say's Serena. No it alright go ahead take mine I will get some more later Say's Inuyasha, smiling. Thanks a lot Say's Serena, taken Inuyasha's beer from his hand. Well have a nice night Say's Serena, walking away now.

Has Inuyasha, was all lock up He never thought he see such a beautiful women ever She was just the kind of girl to make his night for once sent his life went fuck up. Has Inuyasha, was watching Serena, from afar. His friends came looking for Him.

Hey Inuyasha, what going on Asks Sky. That women She gave me a lock up but I'll just jerk myself later Say's Inuyasha, not sure if he wanted to get to close to her even though he knew he wanted her badly. Are you out of your mind little brother She find has hell who the women She sitting with Asks Sesshomarou, watching Trista's back and everything else. It her friends Say's Inuyasha, never taken his eyes off Serena's Smile.

Oh man I got to know her friend Say's Sky. Hey there two of them so one for each other us dude it the dream come on Inuyasha, we are getting you hook up tonight with that girl and witch we can hook up with her friends Say's Sky. Yeah no kidding same goes for me Say's Sesshomarou, who wanted Trista, badly eoff. You stay put Miroku, Say's Sky. Why that Asks Miroku. cause your already married one 2nd of all your not allow to cheat Say's Sky. Dick Yelled Miroku. I heard that Say's Sky, smiling playfully.

Has Serena, and the girls were laughing. So any offers yet Leta, Asks Serena. Nope not one guy asks Me if he can buy me a drink Spoke Leta. Same here Say's Trista. Hey I gave you a drink Say's Serena. I know but still no one coming near us Say's Trista.

Oh no Spoke Serena. What wrong Asks Leta. That guy I met at the bar coming up here Say's Serena, blushing. and I think he got friends Say's Serena. Sweet you didn't say you talk to some one down there that would be your 2nd rule you broken tonight Serena, Say's Leta, smiling. I know shut up I couldn't help it he was just so cute Say's Serena, blushing even more red in the face. Um sound like someone like someone else Say's Trista, smiling.

Hey girls I was just seeing how my beers were doing Asks Inuyasha, nervous has hell. Um these are my friends Leta, and Trista, and I think I already lost Mina, somewhere else Say's Serena, smiling. Hello ladies these are my friends well friend and brother Say's Inuyasha. That Brandon, but we all call him Sky, Say's Inuyasha, pointed out his friends to Serena's friends. and that Sesshomarou, My older brother Say's Inuyasha.

Nice too meet you Sesshomarou, Say's Trista, smiling at him no fear of him at all. It nice to meet you my lady would you be alright if I asks you if I could buy you a drink Asks Sesshomarou. I would love that Spoke Trista, smiling back at him. Has Trista, and Sesshomarou, walk down to the bar talking some more.

And May I buy you a Drink my dear Asks Sky, asking Leta. Yes please by the way I'm Leta, Say's Leta. Leta, beautiful name Say's Sky. Thanks Say's Leta. So um I'm going to go take Leta, to the bar to buy her a drink why don't you two get to know each other Say's Sky, blinking an eye at Inuyasha. I agree Serena, have fun She all yours Inuyasha, Say's Leta, smiling. Leta,, Say's Serena, blushing. You'll thanks me later for this Say's Leta. come on let go Say's Leta, pulling sky away.

Um friends sure like to make thing harder don't they Asks Serena, blushing. Yes they do Say's Inuyasha, blushing too. So um would you like to dance with me Asks Inuyasha. Yes I would Say's Serena, trying to speak clearly.

The hole night was like that fun laughing each group were having there own fun Leta, went home with Sky, early along with Mina, who left hours ago. Serena, didn't really notice much sent Sesshomarou, told Inuyasha, to take Serena, home when they both were ready to go. He took Trista, back to his place where they had fun.

Serena, was having to much fun where she broke about 4 rules by the end of the night. Serena, and Inuyasha, both got drunk they talk about each other but wouldn't remember what the other one was really saying plus they just laugh about silly things mostly. Serena, was talking about her job He told her what he did for a living they had a great time if this was a date it was fun and it was the best time she had in years same thing goes for Inuyasha.

Do you want to get out of here now Asks Serena, smiling. Yeah would you like to come back and hang out at my place Asks Inuyasha. Yes I would love to Say's Serena. great let go Say's Inuyasha, happy for once he got himself a girl.

Let see where is that limo Spoke up Inuyasha. A limo you were in a limo Asks Serena. Yep I took a limo my mother didn't want me to be driving if I was going to be drinking Say's Inuyasha. Before he could say anything else She kiss him first that would be rule number 5 don't kiss the boy and go home with him but she broke it anyway. Inuyasha, was just has surprised She jump him but He did want her to anyway. Has He kiss back has they pull apart for air. Serena, smile at Inuyasha, and He just smile back at Serena.

Has Inuyasha, took Serena, into his house they hit his room really fast, faster then the two of them trying to undress the other has fast has possible. Serena, shirt hit the floor along with the rest of her clothes same for Inuyasha, has they both look the others body over.

Oh man you are so much more pretty then Me Spoke Inuyasha, breathless. Serena, just laugh blushing too. You have a wonderful body Inuyasha, Say's Serena, kissing his neck. Not has beautiful has this body Say's Inuyasha, rubbing Serena's body up and down. they both hit the bed again. they were both working the other like crazy Serena, was making Inuyasha, go crazy to where they both were ready for the other. Do it now please Asks Serena, in a whisper more like breathless. You ready Asks Inuyasha. Yes I'm but please be gentle with me please Asks Serena. You never done this before Asks Inuyasha. No this is my first time Spoke Serena. OK I promise to take it easy Say's Inuyasha. Has they started kissing again they were making out hard. the they just fuck the rest of the night Inuyasha, forgot about a condom so did Serena, Leta, even gave her one in her bag before She left Serena, alone with Inuyasha.

Next morning.

The Sun was brite. it was hitting Serena's face was just waking when She remember lightly what all happen the night before plus She look beside her She seen Inuyasha, deep asleep. Oh god what had I done Spoke Serena, looking around trying to remember the best she could.

Has she pick her clothes up off the floor putting them on. Inuyasha, open his eyes seeing her dressing. Um hey morning Spoke up Inuyasha. Morning Say's Serena, not looking at him just putting her clothes on. Wow what a night that was nice night Say's Inuyasha, smiling at her. Yeah it was crazy but fun Say's Serena. Why are you getting dress now Asks Inuyasha. and it 9:00 in the morning why the fuck are we awake let go back to sleep Spoke Inuyasha.

I have to go to work in a few hours Say's Serena. Really Asks Inuyasha. yes I have to go home first to get my work clothes Say's Serena. Oh Man that sucks Say's Inuyasha. can I get a ride home or do I have to take the bus Asks Serena, being serious. Ok clam down I'll take you home Spoke Inuyasha. So what is it that you do again Asks Inuyasha. I work at Andy's Café Say's Serena. The restraint Spoke Inuyasha. Yes Say's Serena. We talk about this last night Spoke Serena. We did Asks Inuyasha. Oh man I must of gotten drunker then I thought Say's Inuyasha. Here you may want these Say's Inuyasha, heading Serena, a bottle of pain killers. Oh thank god Say's Serena, taken them now.

Has Inuyasha, got dress are you ready to go Asks Inuyasha. Yes thanks Say's Serena, walking be hide him. the drive was silent. till Inuyasha, couldn't take the silent anymore.

So witch way to your place Asks Inuyasha, starting the talking. Take a right here Say's Serena. and then Asks Inuyasha. go down main street then take a left on 2nd Spoke Serena. OK if you say so Say's Inuyasha. how about now just follow the freeway I will tell you when to get off Say's Serena.

Um Serena, are you angry at Me Asks Inuyasha, feeling she was piss off. What why would I be mad at you I don't even know you Say's Serena, crossing her arms. Um your silents tell me other wise Say's Inuyasha. It not you Ok It me Say's Serena.

Take the right exit here Say's Serena. Has Inuyasha, listen to her. What the promble then Asks Inuyasha. I never had Sex before last night was my first time and I lost it with a Man I didn't even know Spoke Serena, some what confused with herself more then angry. You were a virgin Asks Inuyasha, surprised. Yes I was Spoke Serena. Sorry I didn't know it not like I was asking for you to sleep with me back there you know you could have said No I wouldn't of force you too do anything you didn't want to do Spoke up Inuyasha. No it not that I wanted to do it with you even though I knew I shouldn't have Say's Serena.

Well you weren't bad you were really good at it you know Say's Inuyasha, trying to be nice. Thanks Oh take a left up there Say's Serena, pointing. I'm very sorry for robing you of your virginity Spoke Inuyasha. It find I had a great time really I did Say's Serena. If you don't mind me asking why did you want to with me or was it something else Asks Inuyasha. I guess I was looking for a little bit of trouble plus I was braking all my rules Say's Serena. Rules what rules Asks Inuyasha. My friends told me it because my stupid rules that my Guy cheated on Me Say's Serena. What I don't under stand Asks Inuyasha. there should never be any reason to cheat ever Spoke Inuyasha. I know Say's Serena. So what happen Asks Inuyasha. It a long story kind of Say's Serena. I see look take a turn right there that my house there Say's Serena.

Oh I see where here I guess it wasn't that far from my house at all Say's Inuyasha. Nope Say's Serena. Look um I know we didn't plan on this but I mean we can still talk right I mean friends right Asks Inuyasha. Of course if you like I could use a ride to work if you like we have time for breakfast if you like to eat with me Say's Serena. I love too Say's Inuyasha. OK let me go get ready for work please come inside for a moment Say's Serena. Ok I guess I can wait Say's Inuyasha.

Serena, thanks goodness your alright spoke her Mother. Sorry I forgot to call you Mom sorry if I worry you Spoke Serena. it alright dear Say's Her Mother hugging her back. Um Mom this is a friend of mine he going to give me a ride to work today to I just came to get ready Say's Serena. Ok well I will put on a cut a tea for us all Say's Serena's mother smiling. It ok you can take a seat She won't bite you Say's Serena, laughing to go up stairs to take a quick shower then get ready.

So your a friend of my daughter do you go to college with Serena, Asks Her mother. Um no we just met Say's Inuyasha. I see so how do you fit in with her friends then Asks Her Mother. We hang out is all after She done with work and such Say's Inuyasha. Um I see Serena, must like you if she bought you home Say's Her Mother. All She asks for was a ride so She didn't have to take the bus Say's Inuyasha. OK would you like something to eat Asks Serena's Mother. No thanks I'm going to be eating later on Say's Inuyasha. how about some juice for now Spoke Her Mother. That dose sound nice Say's Inuyasha.

Has He waiting Serena, came back down fully dress for work. Inuyasha, had to stay She look cute in her little waitress clothes it kind of turn him on.

They left after that.

You live with your parents still Asks Inuyasha. Yes I do is that a promble Asks Serena. NO not at all I was just surprised is all Say's Inuyasha. I was going to go live with Darien, when He got back from his college years in America Say's Serena, with a sad face again. I see So you figure you stay put then Say's Inuyasha. for a little longer till I could find my own place but it not cheep you know living on your own Say's Serena.

I know I own my own house remember it a lot to keep up with the bills Say's Inuyasha. Yeah I notice your not married your self how come Asks Serena. I really don't want to talk about that really I don't Spoke Inuyasha. Oh Sorry Say's Serena. Look let just say the girl that was living with me we were supposed to be getting married this next month but She call me 2 month ago and brake off the wedding She went to Italy and got herself pragenet and She living there now Say's Inuyasha. Oh I'm so sorry Say's Serena. Yeah well it over now Say's Inuyasha. And you are you still seeing this Darien, guy or what Asks Inuyasha.

Oh god no Say's Serena. When I went up to his college to surprised him I travel for almost 1 hole day and He was cheating on Me with another women He was so sure I would never know about him with other girls Say's Serena, angry. Um I see Say's Inuyasha. And you blame yourself because of some rules you have for yourself Asks Inuyasha. Yes My friend Rai, told me if I didn't kept telling Darien, I wanted to wait he was going to get bored and look somewhere else for his own needs but I didn't want to believe it Say's Serena.

Look all I really wanted was to be a good girl ok I don't care if it make me look like a goody, goody but after some time I was tried of them picking on me for being a virgin and wanting to wait to make things work between us has boyfriend and girlfriend it shouldn't have to be all about Sex that not what matter to me at all Say's Serena. I agree with you Say's Inuyasha. Oh there the restraint Say's Serena.

Well thanks for the ride to work Say's Serena. Sure thing but I'm hungry so I will stick around for now Spoke Inuyasha. what time are you done at Spoke Inuyasha. Why do you need to know that Asks Serena. I was just wondering if you like a ride home later is all Say's Inuyasha, blushing being nice. I get off at 7 tonight Spoke Serena. Alright I will be here then but for now let go eat Say's Inuyasha. Sure thing Say's Serena, smiling.

Leta, was working as normal the girls were having there breakfast has always asking Leta, about her date with the new guy who Leta, think may be something after all.

Serena, walk into the restraint. Hey Serena, morning Say's the girls has they all went silent has Serena, walk though the door with a man. Who He Asks Rai. That Inuyasha, She met him last night at the club Spoke Leta, He hot Spoke Mina. I know but he a demon isn't he spoke Amy. Half Demon but that doesn't matter Say's Leta. Same thing has my guy from last night Say's Leta. Um true Say's Amy. Rai, went silent and She didn't like this at all.

Girls I like you all to meet Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena. Hi say's all the girls at once. Hello ladies Say's Inuyasha. Hey Jack can I have the same thing has yesterday please the number 1 Say's Serena. Sure thing doll Say's Jack. What would you like Inuyasha, Asks Serena. How about the number 3 I'm pretty hungry right now Say's Inuyasha. Ok I'll make it up here in a few please take a seat Say's Jack. Thanks Say's Inuyasha.

After breakfast Serena, got Inuyasha's number and He got hers to she could at least texts Each other talk once in a while and go out on some date here and there.

So what happen between you two spill Say's Leta, smiling. I lost my V card last night Spoke Serena, blushing. What seriously you finally did it Asks Mina, surprised. Yeah I did we did Say's Serena. Oh my god Serena, is no longer a little girl She a women now Say's Mina, smiling. With a half Demon though really Serena, Say's Rai. Hey what with the name calling Rai, Asks Serena. You couldn't do it with Darien, a guy who been your boyfriend for 6 years and you lose your virginity to a man you don't even know Spoke Rai.

Hey Rai, back off a little Serena, shouldn't have to feel bad about herself sleeping with him Say's Leta, sticking up for Serena. Well of course not your the one who push her into his arms Leta, Yelled Rai. What the hell is your promble Rai, Yelled Leta. She should have been with Darien, this wouldn't have happen with a stranger Say's Rai. Darien, cheating on Me Rai, Yelled Serena. He wouldn't of cheating if you would have just given him what he wanted then he wouldn't have would he Say's Rai, being mean. You bitch Say's Serena. What did you call Me Asks Rai. You have no right to make me feel that way it was my body mine not yours OK and I didn't feel good about doing it then but when I was dancing with Inuyasha, I felt like it was right even if he was a stranger I love it anyway Say's Serena. Sorry I'm going back to work now Say's Serena.

After that fight Serena, wouldn't talk to Rai, anymore She push Serena, to far over board. Plus Leta, was mad at her too cause the guy Leta, hook up with was a Half Demon too She could see how Serena, felt and she would stick by Serena, for that night too.

Mina, and Amy stay out of this fight they left after it all went down Rai, walk down the street buying stuff for herself.

Later on that day Inuyasha, came to pick Serena, up like he said He would do for her He took Her home She thank him kiss him good bye then went inside to go to sleep She was tired. that was the last the saw each other for a little while they texts each other here and there. they went on only one other date night and it was to go see a movie that came out Serena, didn't want to go alone the girls all call sick on her so She called him asking him if he like to join her so He went to hang out.

Miroku, gave him shit about seeing the girl more then once then that mean they could start dating if She call him again witch He hope She did plus he was planning on calling her anyway.

Well I'm going to stop it there for now hope your alright with it this way.


	5. I think i May be pregnant

Knock up

it had been a few weeks later Serena, was sick she thought maybe so got what the girls had She was in a lot of pain She even call in sick a few time that week. Till her boss got worried about her telling her he wanted her to be check by a doctor.

Has She just threw up again in the bathroom.

Hey Serena, are you alright Asks Jack, knocking on the door. I don't know Jack, Say's Serena, washing her mouth out. Well do you have the flu Asks Jack. I really don't know the boss man want me to go get check out Spoke up Serena. Um did you eat something that didn't agree with yourself Asks Jack. I haven't eaten yet today sent this morning Say's Serena. Um I hope your not pregnant Spoke Jack. Don't you have to have Sex to get Pregnant Say's Serena, has She froze in fear.

Hey you alright Asks Jack. Shit Say's Serena. Don't tell me you may actually be pregnant Spoke up Jack. Oh god Say's Serena. can you cover the rest day for me I need to leave now Spoke Serena. Sure thing Spoke Jack. Has Serena, left to go see Trista, someone who wouldn't blame her about this if she was pregnant.

Inuyasha, walk into the restraint hoping to catch Serena, in a surprised. He was looking around for Her. Um did She get off work early today thought Inuyasha.

Hey where Serena, Asks Inuyasha. Jack look at him. Oh if it isn't lover boy Say's Jack. Ha-ha very funny where is Serena, at Asks Inuyasha. She left early She was sick again this week pour thing Say's Jack. Sick that not good maybe I should check on her Say's Inuyasha. I hope she will be after the way I gave her a sacred I think She may need a friend Spoke up Jack.

Why what did you do to her Asks Inuyasha. I notice her run to the bathroom early before she left work when She threw up like the 3rd time today. and I asks her what she ate but she said she hadn't really ate anything then I asks her if she had the flu or something Spoke Jack going on and on. OK so how dose that sacred her Asks Inuyasha. Well then I told her I hope she wasn't pregnant Say's Jack.

Inuyasha, look at him very seriously. She made this joke about don't you have to have sex to get pregnant then after she said that she said the word shit like she just answer he own question She asks me to cover her shift for her She said She needed to know if She was pregnant or not Say's Jack. Inuyasha, look all white in the face. Hey you alright man Spoke Jack. I'm find thanks Say's Inuyasha, running out of the restraint.

What if oh my god I didn't use a condom shit Yelled Inuyasha, has He went to try and find Serena, See if She was at home.

Ring. Um oh Inuyasha, how nice to see you again Spoke Serena's Mother. Yeah is Serena here I really need to find her Say's Inuyasha. Sorry no she hasn't come back from work yet Say's Her Mother. thanks but She not at work I was just there looking for her do you know where she could be Asks Inuyasha. Um I would think sent Leta, is in class now I would say she be at Trista's house right now Say's Her Mother. Thanks um when you see her can you tell her to call me Asks Inuyasha. Sure thing Inuyasha, Say's Serena's Mother.

So Has Serena, told Trista, everything that happen plus Sesshomarou, being there didn't help her feel any better. Um there only one way to find out for sure then you go see a doctor Say's Trista. So they ran around a store looking for tests to take.

Serena, took 10 different ones each test said she was pregnant. Sesshomarou, promise not to say a word to Inuyasha, tell Serena, was ready to tell Inuyasha, her self. It going to be find right Asks Serena. Of course it will be find you just need to tell him the truth don't lie to him be honest with him Serena, Say's Trista. Oh your right Say's Serena. but what if he get mad at Me for this Spoke Serena.

Well it take two to make a baby He can't point the figure just at you Say's Sesshomarou. I know your right but I'm sacred Say's Serena. I don't think I can do this on my own Say's Serena. Well how about we make it a little easier for you Say's Trista. How Asks Serena. Well we go on a double date Me and Sesshomarou, will go with you and that will give you and Inuyasha, a chance to tell him has well Say's Trista. do you think that it would work Say's Serena. It can't hurt Say's Sesshomarou. Um Ok Sesshomarou, can you get Inuyasha, to come to dinner and we will make the dinner Say's Trista. Ok dear Say's Sesshomarou. He open his cell calling Inuyasha.

Hello spoke Inuyasha, who seem not to in the mood right now. Look little brother there going to be a double date with You Me and Serena, and my new girlfriend you need to be ready cause I'm going to pick you up Say's Sesshomarou. Ah Sesshomarou, i don't think I should go Spoke Inuyasha, nervous about seeing Serena. Too bad your going Say's Sesshomarou. Thanks a lot brother Say's Inuyasha.

later that night they all got to the restraint. Sesshomarou, and Trista, went to go dance around the dance floor. Inuyasha, and Serena, looking at each other. Um you look very beautiful tonight Say's Inuyasha. Thank you Say's Serena. Silents.

Um Inuyasha, there something I need to speak to you about Spoke up Serena, nervous. I'm A fade I already know what your going to say Spoke Up Inuyasha, nervous now too.

What you know Asks Serena, worried about him freaking out. OK I'm going to talk to you about something very important Ok Spoke up Serena. Alright Say's Inuyasha. I like you a lot but so far I've only been on 1 date with you Say's Serena. Yes and it was nice both time if you court the night we met Say's Inuyasha, smiling trying to be clam. Here goes nothing I'm pregnant Say's Serena. Has that left her mouth Inuyasha, spit something out at the same time.

Don't even say it I know what you are about to say I will help you Say's Inuyasha, looking at his wine glass. What how did you know what I was going to say did Sesshomarou, tell you Asks Serena, feeling a bit angry.

No your friend Jack did, cause he was worried about you and I asks him why you got sacred then He told me what you said then I to relies that we had Sex with out protection Say's Inuyasha, being honest.

How can you not be Pregnant by Me Spoke Inuyasha, feeling sacred and freaking out on the inside. I'm Sorry I didn't mean for this to happen Say's Serena, nervous. It not all you I will get over it Say's Inuyasha. I see so you knew Asks Serena. not right away but I kind of thought of it being possible but I was hoping it wouldn't happen Say's Inuyasha.

Oh man how did I get myself into this mess Say's Serena, in almost tears. It my fault I should of put a condom on like always Say's Inuyasha. It take two it both of are faults Say's Serena.

OK so what do you want to do about it Asks Inuyasha. I don't know I'm going into the doctor Monday I was hoping you would come with me then afterward we figure out something to make it work Say's Serena. Ok I can do that I'm freaking out inside but I want to do the best i can to help you Say's Inuyasha.

Well then come with me to the doctor and afterwards we will find out for sure Say's Serena. OK it far I guess Say's Inuyasha, holding her hands in his own for now. thanks Say's Serena.

Has Inuyasha, sat in the limo.

Thanks for the great night guys Say's Trista, smiling at Sesshomarou. It was nothing Say's Sesshomarou. Bye Inuyasha, Say's Serena, kissing his cheek. bye Serena, Say's Inuyasha. Has both girls got out of the limo went inside the house.

So how did the talk go with you two you look as if you two had a lot to talk about Say's Sesshomarou. Shut up you know very well what we were talking about Yelled Inuyasha. Yes I do Daddy Say's Sesshomarou, smiling evilly. How could I let this happen Say's Inuyasha. What so wrong with having a kid Inuyasha, Asks Sesshomarou. I don't know what if I'm not even ready for a baby Say's Inuyasha. I think you need to give Serena, all the support you can cause it her body that going to have to be carrying it Say's Sesshomarou. I know that Yelled Inuyasha. I wonder what Father will think about this Spoke up Sesshomarou. Don't you dare say a word to my Mother or Father I will tell them myself so back the fuck off Yelled Inuyasha. What ever has if that going to save you much trouble Say's Sesshomarou.

Whatever I'm home I'm going to bed now goodnight Say's Inuyasha, getting out of the car. He is going to need all the luck in the world Laugh Sesshomarou, Inuyasha's a father Laugh Sesshomarou.

Oh Man what do I do thought Inuyasha, has He was about to unlock his door then seen that it was unlock. Hello some one in here Asks Inuyasha, looking around. Hey Man what up finally you get home Spoke up Miroku, and the rest of his friends sitting in his house.

What are all of you doing here Asks Inuyasha. Well we were waiting for you Say's Sky, smiling. I'm not in the mood for anything today Say's Inuyasha. What your promble Inuyasha, Asks Miroku. I'm a father Spoke up Inuyasha. What do you mean your a father Asks Sky. I got Serena, Pregnant Say's Inuyasha.

How the hell do you not used a condom Yelled Sky. I wasn't thinking at the time Ok I was thinking She was on birth control Say's Inuyasha. Well what are you going to do Asks Miroku. Dude She will rude you Spoke up Kago, who was there for a party.

Dude just take her in to get an A word Say's Kago. What no way you can't let these monster have anything to do with your child's life Yelled Miroku. Inuyasha, was drinking a beer down. Inuyasha, it a living thing you can't asks Serena, to kill it that wrong and you know how I feel about Abortions Say's Miroku. Look guys I need time to think alone Spoke up Inuyasha, trying to kick them all out. Dude Serena, is like my girlfriends best friend you can't let them hurt your kid Serena, not that kind of girl She won't go though with an A word Say's Sky. Has Inuyasha, just walk away into his room.

Well that all for this chapter.


	6. We are having a Baby

Knock up

At the doctors appointment.

Serena, was sitting waiting for the nurse to call them in. Inuyasha, was nervous has hell He tried to smell the air around them and He was pretty sure She could be pregnant but He couldn't fully tell either.

Has Serena, smile at a little girl who was looking at Her. She was laughing at them both. Ah Has Inuyasha, heard laughing So he look over at the little girl.

Hello what your name Asks Serena, smiling at the child being nice. She doesn't speak yet spoke Her Mother, She just laugh at everything Say's the girls mother. I see She beautiful girl Say's Serena. Thank you Say's the women. Kayla Books Asks the Nurse. Yep come on Baby Say's the women. taken the little girl. Serena, was smiling at the girl still She wave goodbye to the girl. who smile back at Serena's funny hair.

She so cute Spoke up Serena. She alright Say's Inuyasha, still not used to the feelings that was going though him.

Has Serena, smile at Inuyasha, What are you looking at Asks Inuyasha, feeling nervous. Inuyasha, do you hate Me Asks Serena, worried. Um No not all why would you ask such a thing Spoke up Inuyasha. ever sent you heard I may be pregnant you haven't been able to look me in the eye Spoke Serena. It not that I just I have never made such a mistake in my life I have always been careful not go and blow it Say's Inuyasha.

So you think I'm a mistake do you Say's Serena, feeling hurt. No your not Say's Inuyasha. But are baby is that what you are saying Asks Serena, angry. Why are you mad I was just being honest is all Yelled Inuyasha.

You are in a office please keep the voices down Say's lady that check them in. Sorry Say's Serena.

I don't know how I feel right now Ok and the baby wasn't plan ok Say's Inuyasha. Find I can take a hint and here I thought you were a better guy then that but I guess I was wrong Say's Serena, crossing her arms along with her eyes close at the moment.

What dose that mean I'm not a monster if that what your thinking Say's Inuyasha. You don't like kids do you Asks Serena. I never been around them eoff Say's Inuyasha. if you don't want to be with me then leave me here I can take care of myself Say's Serena, being protective. I want to be here with you I'm just sacred Alright Say's Inuyasha, being honest. there I said it I'm nervous and sacred about being a mess up father Say's Inuyasha.

Serena, took a hold of Inuyasha's hand. I'm sacred too but if we work one day at a time I'm sure we can make it work some how Say's Serena, in tears. Of course Say's Inuyasha.

Serena Tuskino, Called the nurse. That Me you coming Asks I'm right here with you Say's Inuyasha. Alright Serena, why don't we get your weight and height here first Spoke up the Nurse. Ok if you say so Say's Serena, Has the nurse measure Serena's body's. Ok follow me Say's the Nurse.

Sit please Asks the Nurse. Ok I'm June I will be your helper Nurse for the moment Spoke up the nurse again. Hi Say's Serena. Ok Blood pressure is good everything seem good now take this into the bathroom we are going to need a pee test as well Say's June. Ok where do I go Asks Serena. Down the hall on the right Spoke up June, then just come back in here and let me know Say's June.

So Serena, went to pee in the cup leaving it be hide for them.

Ok all done Say's Serena. Good well you did everything now you just wait for the doctor plus She may do a check over Ok well you wait here and the doctor will be right with you Say's June. Thanks I think Say's Serena. before I go here take your clothes off and put this on and then sit up there Say's June. Ok Say's Serena, taken the clothes given to her. Bye Say's June, walking out.

Should I wait outside while you change clothes Asks Inuyasha. No it find you already seen Me Naked what the point now in hiding everything from you after all you are the father of this kid too mine has well get use to seeing me naked Ah Say's Serena, smiling gently. True I guess you have a point there Say's Inuyasha.

Has Serena, pulled her clothes off again. Inuyasha, was watching her She was hotter then He remember He still love seeing her body naked he would love to sleep with her when She not drunk. What are you looking at Asks Serena, blushing. Your body is so hot Say's Inuyasha, being playful. Laughing Serena, just giggle. Has She cover herself up again then sat on the doctors table bed thing.

Hello I'm Doctor Healer. You must Be miss Tuskino's Daughter Serena, Spoke up the Doctor. Yes I'm you know my Mother Asks Serena. Yes She came in when She was pregnant with you younger brother Say's Healer. I see Say's Serena. Sorry I'm Inuyasha, has he shake hand with the doctor. So what can I do for you the two of you Asks the doctor. I took an at home Prageneticey test and it said I was pregnant so here we are Say's Serena. Ok you already gave us a pee test right Asks Healer. Yes I did Say's Serena.

Ok legs up Say's Doctor Healer. Ok this is going to be cold and your next Spoke Healer joking with Inuyasha. She just kidding Say's Serena. I know Say's Inuyasha. Ok here we are has the women doctor kept looking. Oh yeah there it is Say's Doctor healer. What do you mean Asks Serena. You see that moment there yeah that a heart beat Say's Doctor healer. That it Asks Serena. Yep take good care of it, now the fun part begins Say's Doctor Healer.

Serena, broke out in tears. I take it this wasn't plan Asks Doctor Healer. Serena, just shake her head no. I See well there are things you can still do Spoke up Doctor Healer. You can have it taken care of or Adopted or other things here take all these they can make something work for the two of you Say's Doctor Healer. I won't do that one Spoke Serena. witch one Asks Doctor healer. the A word one I won't kill the baby that murder Say's Serena, sad still. Ok i under stand Say's Doctor Healer. Thanks for all the help Doc, Say's Serena, shaking hands with her. Now i have to tell my Mother oh god She not going to be happy with me Say's Serena.

Sorry Serena, good luck Say's Doctor Healer. left the room. Serena, was getting dress again when She started crying again why did I have to let myself go let this Say's Serena. Hey it Ok we will figure this out I promise Say's Inuyasha, hugging her from be hide. Yeah can you take me home now Asks Serena, in tears. Yeah let go Say's Inuyasha.

Week later.

Has Serena's Mother was very unhappy with Serena, for braking the rules plus She wasn't even married Her mother told her to take care of it and move on She is still has her job and everything else to worry about now was not the time for a baby. But Serena, didn't want to agree with her She was mad when She didn't give her a chance to take care of her own promble.

Mom this is my Baby and i want to have it I won't kill it Say's Serena. Now Serena, you remember what happen to your cousin now She had the same promble has you and She had it taken care of and now She has a real baby and a husband, Say's Her Mother. But Mom Say's Serena. I really want you to be supportive of this choice of mine Spoke up Serena. I can not be supportive of this, this is a big mistake Say's Her Mother. Your mother right Serena, spoke up Her Father. the fact that you are living with us you don't own your own house you don't even have a car, now is not the time to be having a Baby Say's Her Father.

I agree with your Dad not now Serena, please take care of it Say's Her Mother. It my body I will do what I think is right Say's Serena, angry, getting up and leaving.

Meanwhile.

Inuyasha, was beginning to want Serena, to have the baby more and more He really did like her a lot maybe they could be together it not like he didn't have eoff money to help out a lot what could be so wrong with having a kid thought Inuyasha.

Hey Inuyasha, we need to have a chat Spoke up his Father. Now Asks Inuyasha. Yes now Say's His Father. Inutaisho. Has Inuyasha, walk into his fathers office. what this about Dad I have a lot on my desk Say's Inuyasha. I know but your work has been slipping up again like crazy most of your work is being done by Brandon, he been hiding something from me about you and told me that He couldn't tell Me because it something that You should tell me yourself So what going on Inuyasha, Asks Inuyasha's father.

Inuyasha, knew this was going to happen sooner or later he knew he couldn't lied to his old man so he broke the silents.

Dad I'm going to be a Father Spoke up Inuyasha, nervous about being yelled at.

What Asks His father. I got a girl pregnant She having a baby and it is Mine has well. I think She going to go though with having it Say's Inuyasha. Your a father Asks His Dad. Yes Serena, and I are having a kid Say's Inuyasha. Well that great news I heard in a long time I'm going to be a grandfather Say's Inuyasha's father smiling. Your happy about this Asks Inuyasha. Of course I'm happy finally we have another air to the family name plus your mother will be happy to have a grandchild as well Say's His Father.

What should I do dad Serena's parents seem really piss off when they found out Say's Inuyasha. Um there not ageist Demon's are they Asks His Father. No at least her mother not I've never met her father Say's Inuyasha. I see She lives with her parents still Asks Inuyasha's father. Yes She dose she was going to live with someone else when he got back from his college years but He cheated on her with another women So she was working on her job in getting a place of her own to live Say's Inuyasha.

Why not have her live with you make something work She going to need help you know Say's His Father. I want to asks her to move in with me but I'm a fade She may get sacred if we move to fast on each other Say's Inuyasha. I under stand that Inuyasha, Say's His Father. Look can I take the rest of the day off Asks Inuyasha. Sure thing Say's His Father.

Dad can I asks you something Asks Inuyasha. Sure what is it son Asks His father. Have you ever look at Me and thought how maybe you would of been better off not being the father of a worthless Half Demon of a son Asks Inuyasha. No I don't I love you very much Inuyasha, you are one of the greatest gifts I ever had in my life beside your Mother who means the world to me Say's His Father. I'm the best thing that ever happen to you Asks Inuyasha, smiling. Yes I love you and your brother even though he needs to learn to open his heart more Say's His Father, smiling.

Thanks Dad I love you too Say's Inuyasha, walking out the door. He growing up finally maybe this girl can help him to find happiness Say's his father. Has he called his wife to let her know the news She was so happy She was screaming like a 16 teen year old girl.

Later on Serena, was sitting in her room She had told the girls about the baby. Leta, told her she was there for her she the one who told her to hook up with Inuyasha, She would be there for her to help her out. She thank most of them. Rai, bitch her ass out more then told her Darien, was looking for her and He was angry about this too. of course Serena, freak out cause Rai, had no right to go and tell Darien, about this.

Serena, pick up her cell phone. Ring,,. Hello spoke up a strong voice. Hi Inuyasha, it Serena, Spoke up Serena. Oh hey I'm glade you called I was beginning to worry about you Say's Inuyasha. I'm going to keep the baby I'm not going to kill it and I can't live with something for 9 months then give it away to a stranger Say's Serena, in a light voice.

Ok that what I was hoping you do I was hoping you would keep it Say's Inuyasha. I thought you wanted me to get rude of it Say's Serena. No I don't want that Serena, I want to be here to support you Say's Inuyasha. Thank you Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Sure thing I'm here for you I know we didn't plan this but that how life works life doesn't care about your plans and you can't plan everything and I know my job is to support you in whatever you want to do so whatever you want to do I'm going to do it I'm on board Say's Inuyasha.

Thanks so much for saying that it mean a lot to me Say's Serena, in tears over the phone. Um Inuyasha, there a promble though my Parents won't stop yelling at me to kill it Say's Serena. So you just said you weren't going to right Asks Inuyasha. No I'm not going to kill it but My Dad says if I want to keep the baby then I have to move out that I need to find my own house now Say's Serena. So I found myself a trailer and I was going to go take a look at it later on Say's Serena.

Serena, wait before you do anything I know you don't want to move to fast but look can you meet me for dinner tonight Asks Inuyasha. Sure I could used some time out tonight Spoke up Serena. Great I'll see in a hour Say's Inuyasha. Sound good to me Say's Serena.

So later on that night Serena, dress in a nice blue shirt with flower on the front, She was wearing Dark blue jeans with her blue hill shoes. roses for earing's. Inuyasha, was wearing a night set of jeans and a black button up shirt..

What will happen from here on out keep reading find out.


	7. Move in with Me

Knock up

What are you doing here Asks Sammy. I'm here for your sister Say's Inuyasha. Serena, not going anywhere with you Yelled Her Father. Look let make this easy not hard Ok Say's Inuyasha. I don't give a rat ass what you think you got her preganet now stay away from my daughter Say's Serena's father. No i'm going to stay with her She with my child and i'm not leaving her alright Yelled Inuyasha.

Daddy back off Yelled Serena.

Your not going out with him I don't want you to go with this Demon Say's Serena's Father. Dad I'm having this baby one way or another and I already started looking for my own house to live in I'm not a child anymore Say's Serena. Half breed child is a dream Asks Her Father. Shut up Say's Serena.  
come on Inuyasha, Say's Serena.

Has they got to the limo. Sorry about my dad he really piss of with me right now Say's Serena. it alright I figure they wouldn't be to happy with me anyway Say's Inuyasha.  
Sorry Say's Serena. It find spoke Inuyasha, has he look at her. You look so beautiful tonight Say's Inuyasha, smiling at her. You look pretty good yourself Say's Serena, has She kiss him first surprised him again.

They both kept kissing. Um so where we going to Asks Serena, smiling. I don't know at this moment I would just like to take you home with me Say's Inuyasha. laughing. don't joke I'm hungry Say's Serena. Alright how dose Texas Road house sound to you Asks Inuyasha.  
I love to go there Say's Serena.

After they got there table.

So what would you like to eat Asks there waiter. Steak with mash potato's with mushrooms.  
and chill Say's Serena. Ok and you sir, Asks there waitress. Um I have the same thing has her Say's Inuyasha.  
the same thing ah Asks Serena. yeah well I like lost of food Say's Inuyasha. You sure can eat a lot Say's Inuyasha. I love food Say's Serena.

Got to love a girl who love to eat that make me happy to see when a girl not a fade to eat Say's Inuyasha, laughing lightly. I know I hate when girls only like eating half rice cake or something Say's Serena, smiling. So about you looking for a place to live Asks Inuyasha.

It Ok I found a place I told you Say's Serena. Serena, I know you don't want to move to fast but I was thinking scent you need a place and we are having a kid together I thought that maybe you could just come live with Me in my house Say's Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, I don't know Spoke Serena. Look I know your sacred about moving to fast but I really think this would be better for you plus I can help you out a lot easier with the baby if you need Money or food or anything I figure this would be better if you live with Me Say's Inuyasha. Are you sure I don't want to throw all this on you like this Say's Serena. No it not going to be a promble Say's Inuyasha.

Here your food Say's there waitress. Are you sure your ready to start living together Inuyasha, you were just saying how sacred you were Spoke up Serena. Not anymore I know there a few things we will have to get used to but it be better off if we live together Say's Inuyasha. I will move in with you, your right we need each other and now would be the best time to work things out between us to see if we have what it take to be together Say's Serena, in tears. It alright Say's Inuyasha.

So they ate there food after some time Serena, move into Inuyasha's house things were going to be great She hope.

That live together for about a month Inuyasha, was at everyone appointment with Serena, to make her feel that she knew he was there for her for good. He was working better on being a father they even went to classes for Mothers and father to be to learn how to make great parents.

But that it for this chapter for now let see what happen next when Kagome, tries to come back and she wants Inuyasha, what will happen when Darien, wants Serena, has well keep reading.


	8. A Blast from the Past

Knock up

Serena, had been living with Inuyasha, for awhile now they both were happy to they actully got along well sometimes they fight about things but nothing bad. Inuyasha's Mother had to meet the young mother to be so Inuyasha's family came over for dinner Inuyasha, wasn't good at cooking at all so He was going to get some kind of take out for them all to eat but Serena, told him She would like to have a chance to cook for His family first night in meeting Her so He allow her to do has she wish So Inuyasha, gave her some money to pick something out for them to eat.

So while I'm at the store what would you like me to get Asks Serena, putting her jacket on.  
Um make sure to pick up some Ramen Spoke up Inuyasha. That for you I mean for the family tonight silly Asks Serena, smiling at how much he love to eat ramen. Ok anything just don't spend over 300 OK Asks Inuyasha.

Alright I think I know what I will get for the dinner Spoke Serena. I will see you later I promise it will be good Say's Serena. Alright but what are you going to make Asks Inuyasha. It going to be a surprised even for you Say's Serena.  
Um it better have some meat in it at least Say's Inuyasha. I love meat i hate greens Say's Serena.  
You may want to get some greens though my Mother like to see all kinds of food Say's Inuyasha.  
very well i will get on that then see you later Say's Serena, leaving.

By the way the Limo waitng for you down stairs say's Inuyasha, standing by the open door.  
You didn't have to call the Limo I was going to take a cab Say's Serena. No way my girl is to ride in style from now on after all you are in my family now and you are carrying and air has well so that means you get everything has well, So what mine is yours Say's Inuyasha, smiling kissing her head. You know a month ago I thought I would hate being anything close to an arises Say's Serena, smiling.

Oh why that Asks Inuyasha.  
I guess I never thought I would be any good with a guy like you after all I never cared for money when it came down to it I just wanted to love the man be hide the mask Say's Serena.  
I love you Say's Inuyasha. Truly Asks Serena. Yes I do even though things are different but we will learn to get along Say's Inuyasha. I love you too Inuyasha, Say's Serena.  
Alright I have to go I won't be here when you get back I will be at the office but here the Key don't forget it Say's Inuyasha. I will be find Say's Serena. and if anything happens or goes wrong call me I will answer right away Say's Inuyasha. I will be find go get ready for work Say's Serena.  
'Bye baby Say's Inuyasha. bye sweetheart Say's Serena, walking away, getting into the limo.

Where to Miss Serena, Asks her driver. Um to the store please I need food for tonight dinner and few clothes for tonight Say's Serena, smiling at Inuyasha, from the window.  
watching her from the house windows has she blew him a kiss. Very well Miss Serena. Has they took off to get what She wanted.

Has Inuyasha, finish getting ready for work He walk into the office.  
Hey Inuyasha, how it going this morning Asks Sky. Find it alright I can't say there anything wrong Say's Inuyasha. Good and Serena, how's She feeling Asks Miroku, getting in on this conversation. She alright She pretty healthy Baby's growing nice and big Say's Inuyasha, smiling.  
Your smiling your happy Spoke up Sky.

I can't say I'm not happy I've never felt this was around Kagome, not once like this I'm mean I love her but I wasn't crazy in love with her like I'm for Serena, and yes she fight with me but not has bad has Kagome, and I use to do all the time it seem has if Serena, and I can really talk to each other and be honest with what ever we feel we don't hide things from each other Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, I'm so happy you finally found happiness with a women Say's Miroku. Me too buddy even if you had to find her by getting her knock up first laugh Sky. I guess so Say's Inuyasha. Hey how it going with Serena's friend Leta, Sky Asks Inuyasha.  
She great She strong and She a great cook I think I may just found my future wife Say's Sky, laughing.  
Good for you man say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, can we speak please Asks His Father. Alright Say's Inuyasha. I'll talk to you guys later Say's Inuyasha. Bye Say's Miroku.

What's up Father Asks Inuyasha, Um just making sure were still on for dinner Asks His Father.  
Oh yeah Serena, went to the store to pick something out to make for us all Say's Inuyasha.  
Um She doesn't have to cook for us Say's Inuyasha's Father. She wanted to Say's Inuyasha.  
Alright then I hope it something good Say's His Father.

She pretty good at cooking Say's Inuyasha.  
So how she feeling Asks Inutaisho. She got sick last night but other wise she pretty healthy Say's Inuyasha.  
Um your mother was sick all the time with you Say's Inutaisho. Really she was Asks Inuyasha.  
Yeah she wasn't bad to where she needed a doctor a lot but She was in the bathroom a lot Say's Inutaisho.  
Good to know Say's Inuyasha. It find son no need to worry Say's Inutaisho. I know it find Dad I will see you later for dinner Say's Inuyasha.

After some time working it was crazy paper work was all over the place Inuyasha, was really going crazy at the moment.

Um Sir, you have someone to see you Spoke up his helper. Um OK send them on in.  
What can I help you with Asks Inuyasha, has he went silent.

Hi Inuyasha, Spoke up Kagome, standing in front of his desk. What the hell are you doing back I thought you left Asks Inuyasha, in a high voice.  
I came back I couldn't live there and plus I had an abortion done Say's Kagome. You just killed your kid Asks Inuyasha. I couldn't live there with him and I miss you so much and I was hoping to god that you would still love me eoff to let me come home Say's Kagome.

I can't belive what I'm hearing Yelled Inuyasha. Please I know what I did was wrong way wrong but I fix's the promble and came back and this has always been like home to me being with you please tell me You still love me Spoke Kagome, in tears.

You left Me broken hearted you cheated on Me now you want me to just forgive you like nothing has chance or happen between us Yelled Inuyasha. I know it was horrible what I done and I'm sorry so sorry please can I move back in Inuyasha, please Asks Kagome.

No you can't Move back in with me Say's Inuysaha, looking at Serena's picture on his desk. Why not I promise I will never do anything like this again if you want we can still get married please Inuyasha, Asks Kagome. No you can't live with me anymore Say's Inuyasha.  
I thought you love me Say's Kagome. I use to love you Say's Inuyasha. and another reason why you can't live with me anymore is because I don't have eoff room for you anymore plus I'm with someone else now Say's Inuyasha, being very clam now.

What do you mean with someone else Asks Kagome. I move on Kagome, you left me for someone else and I went out one night with the guys and well She got preganet with my Baby I'm going to be a Father Kagome, So no you can't live with me I'm moving on now Say's Inuyasha.

Your having a baby yet you freak out at me when I Asks if you would have one with Me and you told me you didn't want to have kids Yelled Kagome, who couldn't believe what she was hearing. I'm sorry that was then this is now and I'm finding out that having a child isn't so bad I really care about Serena, a lot and I'm supporting her one way or another Say's Inuyasha.

Serena, is that the bitches name Asks Kagome. Don't call her names Kagome, She wasn't the one who hurt me You did Yelled Inuyasha. You being a father is the biggest joke I ever heard You couldn't be a father even if you tired Say's Kagome. I can too I'm not the same man that I used to be Yelled Inuyasha.

What going on in here Yelled Inutaisho. Has He seen his son in a fight with His Ex Kagome.  
Oh Kagome, what are Earth are you doing back Asks Inutaisho. Nothing I guess Say's Kagome. I will see you another time Inuyasha. hope you well for now Say's Kagome. Just get out Say's Inuyasha, angry.

What was she doing here Asks His Father. She wanted me to take her back Say's Inuyasha.  
You can't you have Serena, and a new baby on the way now Say's his Father. I know I told her about Serena, that why She was yelling at Me for Say's Inuyasha. Oh I see Say's His Father. Look I'm going to finish up my work here then head home I will see You and Mother later tonight Say's Inuyasha.

Of course just settle down She can't control you anymore Son your not her Bitch you can't let her make a fool out of you then do what She did then go and take her back I won't have it Say's His father.  
I know Father it alright I will be find Say's Inuyasha.

Has Inuyasha, work hard on his work the best he could. the bitch thinks She can just come back and act has if nothing change the nerve of Her.

At the store.

Has Serena, was finding something's for dinner she got Potato's, chips to go with the chill stuff, She was going to make up a wonderful beef stew along with great bread rolls She pick up some other things has well everything look good to her. She even pick up some brownies and some ice cream for everyone later on. She had everything she was looking for plus Inuyasha's favorite Ramen all kinds of flavors.

Hey Serena, spoke out a voice. Ah Has Serena, seen Darien, coming closer to her. What the hell do you want Asks Serena?  
Look Serena, you got to know how sorry I'm I still love you so much please come back to Me Asks Darien.  
Don't make me laugh Darien, You cheated on me Say's Serena. I know what I did was wrong Say's Darien.  
if you haven't notice but I move on I'm pregnant for god sake and no I don't want you back Say's Serena.

Look I know all about you sleeping with a Half Demon and Your pregnant Yelled Darien.  
Oh and how would you know oh right cause of Rai's big mouth Spoke up Serena. Look I love you and I can forgive all of this if you can forgive me and we can make something work out to where the half demon can see his kid but please Marry Me please come back to Me Asks Darien, holding out the ring she threw at him.

Has She look at the ring once again. then She look at the necklace she was wearing Inuyasha, had given to her has a gift to show his feelings for her.

No I would never hurt Inuyasha, that way plus I don't believe You and I ever did truly love each other we only care about each other because of are past on the moon but I'm free to live my live the way I wanted to and Luna, and the girls are happy with me living this life no one blaming me for anything and I don't want to have to keep living in the past Say's Serena.

How can you say that Asks Darien. I think even back then we didn't really love each other we were force to be married because I was in need of a prince and you a princess that the only reason why we feel the way we do it was respect for each other and that was all we don't love each other to the point where we never want to be a part Say's Serena.  
Well I guess then your half demon prince is that man for you Asks Darien. I'm sorry but yes I love Inuyasha, more then I have ever felt with you Say's Serena, in tears.  
well I hope you have everything then Spoke up Darien, has he walk away

Thanks for shopping with us Spoke up the lady. No thank you Say's Serena, taken her bags.  
Let me get that miss Serena, spoke up her driver helping her out. thanks so much Say's Serena. You know you are nothing like Inuyasha's last girl Kagome, Spoke up Duke, he was Inuyasha's driver for a long time or Kagome's a lot has well.  
Oh I see Say's Serena. I didn't mean to upset you Lady Serena, please it wasn't a bad thing Say's Duke.

It find it no promble at all Say's Serena, what was this other women like anyway sent you meant her what did you think of her Asks Serena. Honestly just the fact that she was a real bitch at times Say's Duke. Really like by how far we talking about Asks Serena. Well Master Inuyasha, seem to care a lot about her when they first met back in high School and back then she was sweet and nice sometimes but all those two ever did was fight Say's Duke.

So they weren't like real strong lovers then Asks Serena. Well Yes they were at times there were times where we all were a fade of Inuyasha, marrying the bitch She was no different from Kikyo, a gold digger Say's Duke. Do you think deep down he still loves her Asks Serena, nervous. Um the way he is with you it hard to say for sure but I think you change him for the better Say's Duke.  
Thanks Duke truly Say's Serena. sure thing so next store now Asks Duke.  
No I have everything I need Say's Serena, smiling.

Has She was putting things away inside the house. She started out cooking the dinner first She was cutting up everything first.

Hey girl how's it going Asks Trista, walking into the kitchen. Hey what are you doing here Asks Serena.  
Well Sesshomarou, wanted me to meet his parents has well and He was told to be here tonight has well so he asks me to come has well Say's Trista. I see well then you can help me cook up dinner then Say's Serena. Alright what do you need done Asks Trista. alright Here this and this and take care of those for me would ya Say's Serena, handing her a few things to start off with.

Has Trista, cut up the onions and few other things for the stew. alright I'm finish Spoke up Trista.  
Um has She seen Serena, was in tears. Hey are you alright Asks Trista. I ran into Darien, today at the super market Say's Serena, looking at her. Oh No what did he do to you Asks Trista.

He yelled at me then asks me to go back to him and leave Inuyasha, Say's Serena.  
What did you say to him Asks Trista. I told him No and the truth that we didn't really love each other those that love each other wouldn't cheat Say's Serena, being serious.  
Alright and then what happen Asks Trista. Has She put everything in the pot on the stove to cook. He didn't say anything else but I think I may be in danger Say's Serena. Um are you going to tell Inuyasha, about this Asks Trista.  
I think I should tell him we been pretty honest with each other so far Say's Serena.  
But I think I will wait till his parents go home before I say anything to him about it Say's Serena.  
Um good plan Say's Trista. well if anything ever happens you call me Say's Trista.  
Sure thing Say's Serena, smiling. Come here it will be alright I promise Say's Trista, hugging Serena.  
I know let finish are work here then watch some TV while we wait Say's Serena. Alright Say's Trista.

Hey you girls have been though so much together there nothing you can't handle now Spoke up Luna. Yeah Luna right it what you want that matters of course the future isn't going to be the same anymore but it doesn't mean there can't be a peaceful future Say's Artermist. He right you know Say's Trista. I know thanks everyone Say's Serena.

After a few hours of cooking and baking the sweet has well everything was about ready has Serena, and Trista, put everything out on the table for when everyone got there it was going to be a nice night they hope Inuyasha, and Sesshomarou's parents like the girls both girls were a little nervous about meeting them for the first time.

That it for now I'm going to stop it there I will work on the next chapter soon.


	9. Family dinner

Knock up

Has Serena, was dressing for dinner She was wearing a nice dress for the family She hope they didn't mind everything for tonight She was nervous but she was going to do her best to make them see the real her.

Honey I'm home Spoke up Inuyasha, walking into the house. Oh hello Inuyasha, welcome home Spoke up Trista, from the living room. Oh what are you doing here Asks Inuyasha. Your brother wanted me to meet your parents plus so did they so He asks me to be here tonight Say's Trista. Oh great more the merrier I guess Say's Inuyasha. Thanks Say's Trista.

Where Serena, at Asks Inuyasha. Dressing for your parents Say's Trista. Ok I will see you in a little bit then Say's Inuyasha. See ya Say's Trista, turning back to the TV.

Sweetheart I'm home Say's Inuyasha. Oh welcome home dear Say's Serena, smiling at him. So what do you think do you think your parents will approve of me Asks Serena. You look beautiful in that Light blue dress I think they will just love you Say's Inuyasha. Thanks Say's Serena. It smell really good in the house what's cooking Asks Inuyasha. You will have to wait till everyone else get here dear then you can find out as well Say's Serena. Ok but it dose smell great Say's Inuyasha, smiling.

Hey there something we need to talk about Say's Serena. Um what is it ever about Asks Inuyasha. I ran into someone today and please don't be mad at me Say's Serena. why would I be mad Asks Inuyasha. I ran into Darien, at the store Say's Serena. What is He doing here Asks Inuyasha. I don't know I didn't stay and talk love time with him Say's Serena. So what did he say to you Asks Inuyasha. He wants me to take him back but I told him off Say's Serena. Oh and that all that happen Asks Inuyasha. Yes honestly I wouldn't lie to you Inuyasha, I'm telling you this now cause I don't want there to be any secrets between us Say's Serena.

OK sorry I guess I was just worried I guess I too had some one come see me today at work Say's Inuyasha. Who was that Asks Serena, being serious. Kagome,Say's Inuyasha. What the hell I thought She was living in Italy, Asks Serena. I know I was just has surprised to see her myself Say's Inuyasha. What are you going to do about Her Asks Serena. Not go back that for sure I told her off just the same Say's Inuyasha. Really you did Asks Serena. yes I told her about you then She freak out Say's Inuyasha. I trust you Inuyasha, if you say nothing happen then nothing happen I trust you Say's Serena. Truly you trust me Asks Inuyasha. Yes I do I love you Inuyasha, more then I have ever love Darien, that I'm most sure of Say's Serena, smiling. I love you too really I do Say's Inuyasha. Good now get ready your parents are going to be here soon Say's Serena. Alright Say's Inuyasha.

Has they all got to the house Izyoie, went right for Serena, and Trista, both she was so happy to meet both ladies that stole her two boys hearts she was happy.

Inuyasha's Father, He was thinking Serena, was a very respectful women bought up very well even if she wasn't from a rich family she was a wonderful girl. In his eyes anyway from what he could see anyway so far.

So please why don't we go sit down for supper please Spoke up Serena. Of course it smells great in here Say's Izyoie. Well Serena, did all the cooking Say's Trista. well I'm help a little Say's Trista, smiling. it smells great girls Say's Izyoie. very well Say's Inutaisho. Please sit down Asks Serena, being nice.

And here we are my grandmothers beef stew and a few other things at well Say's Serena, smiling. Oh it look so good Say's Sesshomarou, even Sesshomarou, was surprised by the smell he was ready to try it. has they all took bites out of it.

Oh this is really good Say's Izyoie. You have to tell me what you put in this stew Asks Izyoie. Sorry no can do Izyoie, this is a family secret stew but I will pass it down to my children for sure Say's Serena, smiling. Oh man your good I'll give you that one Say's Inutaisho. Thanks I'm glade you like it Say's Serena.

Babe this is the best chill I have ever eaten Say's Inuyasha. Hey now spoke his mother. Sorry Mom but it is Say's Inuyasha. She just smile at him. the chips go with it dear try them together Say's Serena. OK don't mind if I do Say's Inuyasha, has he tired them together and She was right it was amazing this dinner was great it been a long time sent he had such a great meal.

Later on everyone talk some more everyone was happy Sesshomarou, took Trista, home early after while Izyoie, and Serena, were thinking up names for the baby of course. Inuyasha, and his father just had father and son talks.

Well that it for this chapter hope you like it I'm getting to tried to keep going for now I'll up date again real soon.


End file.
